Apocalyspe Game
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Darkness and Evil abound throughout the Multiverse and are destroying all that exists...Hope rests in the Chosen one of True Earth along with Excalibur.
1. Default Chapter

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. The writting style that I use is similar to Cven McGuire's writting of Oh My Goddess: Trial By Tenderness. I do not own Marvel, Calvin and Hobbes, Star Trek, Star Wars, Beast Wars, or Transformers.

The idea for this story comes from an idea from the JLA's Megadon story, this however is totally different and Megadon isn't used, and neither is Imperilex who would be the type of thing who would do this.

**Prologue**

"Something is wrong," Q said "I can feel it like the biggening of the End!"

Another person appeared before him and started talking like crazy, "Q, more stars are gone in the Alpha Romaro system," Q 2 said with haste, "I think that we must call a meeting of the Metaphysics to determine what to do." With that, Q went telepathic and started calling out to all those who were spirits or spirit users and called them to the Q continum.

**Chapter One: Biggening of the End.**

All across the spectrum, beings appeared to the call of the Great Spirit Council in the Q Continum.

"This had better not be a joke Q," spoke the spirit form of Doctor Strange, "Cause if it is, then I can still inflict pain on you from where I stand."

"I was in the middle of lecturing and now I am being called here," muttered Professor X, "This had better be good."

"What is it that the 'Great' Q calls us to a meeting?" Asked Yagdrasil

"What could be this big that you require help of all sentients mere creature?" Asked the Matrix "With impudence I could crush you where you stand."

"All of you, just shut up and listen to what Q has to say!" Yelled Calvin and Hobbes, "If the great Q has something to say then let it be said!"

Everyone looked rather taken aback at a kid and a tiger, but considering that it was Stupendous Man and Saber Tiger they decided to shut up and listen.

"It has come to my sight that the whole space/time continum is at stake in a cosmic problem that has resulted from too many crossovers into other universes, someone or something is attempting to destroy the universe, multiverse by multiverse and if we don't do something then we will all cease to exist until only one universe exists and it is that Universe which our help will arise from." Q lectured, "But we need a volunteer to go and talk with the individual who has the power to stop this evil once and for all."

"But the Bridge of Worlds needs a tremendous amount of energy to get through to," Said Calvin "Only Galacticus could activate it and he isn't here right now."

"Yes I am, I have seen the evil presence as well and I believe that Q is right, we are in mortal danger," He then turned to Q said, "The One must be brought, then bring the others once he is come forth."

"If no-one volunteers then I will go," said Q "This world that our hope lies within believes that we are but T.V. characters and not real, I alone can convince him."

"Than so be it," Said Galacticus.

With that, Q flashed and disappered in a flash of light to the world of unknown.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter Two

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: As stated in Chapter one, I don't own any of the characters except the one that I (Romantic 2) come out as. I want to thank a few people here who have inspired me to write; namely Cven McGuire author of Oh my Goddess Trial by Tenderness who himself puts himself in his novela. My name is John and in this story I am the Chosen One.

**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

As Q flashed away, the others turned to a new visitor who had just arrived, whose name just happened to be Yoda and he was a bit short and a bit green.

"I come," said Yoda "For sensed have I that evil abounds unchecked it does."

"Well he certainly states his point doesn't he?" Mused Calvin, "Considering he's a dwarf and he's supposed to be dead."

"ENOUGH," Rumbled Galacticus, "THERE IS NO NEED FOR QUIBBLING, WE ARE HERE FOR PURPOSE, AND Q MUST BRING US OUR HELP FROM 'TRUE' EARTH BEFORE WE CAN DO ANYTHING."

All that while Q was traveling through the space continuim trying to find the Earth where he could find the help.

"Ooof, that hurt," He groaned as he landed "Where in Picard's shiny head am I?"

"Evil one's!!!" a voice cried, "You have defied Earth for too long, now you must be destroyed!"

Q turned and gasped at the same time "Oh God's a child fighting men," he quickly turned and ran toward the child with the large sword.

The child whose name was John Goldwood ran at the five men swinging the sword and yelling a chant at the top of his voice

"I was born in turmoil, I fight in turmoil, as this earth was doomed I became turmoil," I shouted "Now witness the power of Excalibur!"

Q stopped short as he watched the child throw himself on the men, and slaughter them in cold blood, he felt pity for the men, but he knew that they must have been evil for this to befall them, Q then started walking towards John.

I had my back to the approaching figure and I sensed a presence nearby, "Turn and fight being," I said, "Turn and fight the might of Excalibur!"

I turned and positioned my blade at his heart almost running him through when I saw his face and gasped, "Q, what are you doing here?"

"You are the Chosen One, the one who will bridge the worlds and stop the Darkness from overtaking us," he pleaded, "Please help us John Goldwood you are the only hope we have!


	3. Chapter Three

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: As stated in Chapter one, I don't anything, so don't get on my case. I hope to have Apocalypse Game done by December and then get working on it's sequel: Apocalypse Game: Endgame.

**Chapter Three: Decisions.**

"You are the Chosen One, the one who will bridge the worlds and stop the Darkness from overtaking us," pleaded Q, "Please help us John Goldwood, for you are the only hope we have!"

"No," I said "What reason should I help you, as you are the devil as Coyote is to the trickster?"

"Auh, how can you do this to us?" he asked, "Do you want to die fighting a miserable war on earth or would you rather fight by the greatest heroes yet known to man who can turn the battle?"

That stopped me for a second, that was what I had said to my loved ones as I had turned my backs on them as they lay dying and I had been indifferent to their suffering, I had only cared about winning and killing the invaders.

"That hurt, what right do you have to speak about what's right and what's not?" I screamed "You don't know the first fucking thing about honor, you who test humans to see if their worthy or not of your admiration, you who almost killed Captain Picard, you who almost made him Borg before it was his time.... You have no honor!"

He looked at me for a long while and I could see sadness in his eyes and I knew that I had hit a spot where he was vulnerable.

"You're right, I don't have any honor, but you do realize that I have helped out the crews of other ships, I helped Voyager get home quicker, I helped the crew of DS9, I helped a couple of crew members from Excalibur when they were dealing with the Being problem," he lectured, "So don't say that I don't have honor, cause I do and I have it where it counts."

"So then what are you saying, are you saying that I have a choice or not?" I asked.

"You have a choice, but its within your heart to make the decision that will best affect on wether you will join us and fight the Apocalypse or stay here and eventually die because no one believes in you," he stated, "Those are your choices, they are not mine, they be but yours."

"I need time to think this over, I think that is going to involve some serious prayer and time alone to think about it." I said humbly, "So if your on a schedule then go ahead and leave and come back later."

"No John, take as much time as you like, I don't need to hurry back, if you need to pray then go ahead," he said, "I will wait for as long as you need."

I then turned and walked back to my pack which held my materials that I had grown close to in my short time as Warrior Supreme on Earth, then I began to pray.

While I was praying, Q was in contact (psychically) with the group back in the continum.

"This is Q to Q2, tell the group that our Chosen One is making his decision right now by praying about it," he said, "This is one time when we must let the true supreme God answer the young one's prayer, it is only right."

_"Your right Q, for once you have learned something," Q2 said, "We will hope that the Chosen One joins us in our fight against the darkness."_

"Right, Q out," he said as he terminated the link and then he saw me approaching with my sack on my back. "You've made your decsion then?" he asked?"

"Yes Q," I said, "God has said that this is something that it's my decision for once, he guided me as far as the decison making part, then said it was up to me from there."

Q looked at me for a couple of moments and then said "You're sure that this is what you want?" he asked, "to disappear from this earth and fight along side the greatest heroes that have been asssembled to fight this menace, you would give up life on earth?"

"Yes," I said, "All I have ever known is turmoil and fighting in turmoil is gonna take a hit on a guy's psyche and soul one day; its better this way."

"Then you have made your decision," said Q, "Earth hopefully will change when you get back, for I believe this turmoil is what's related to the events of this great evil."

We turned and walked back through the portal that had brought Q here and now would take both of us away to fight the unknown; yes I was turning my back on those who had died for naught, but I was going to fight something more sinister then I could ever imagine.


	4. Interlude

**Interlude**

A/U: As stated in chapter one I don't own anything except Earth and myself, so don't get on my case cause I don't need that type a crit. I write in the style that died out a long time ago, similar to what Cven McGuire writes in Trial by Tenderness an OMG Fanfic. He is sort of my rolemodel for writting.

**Interlude**

Somewhere in the dark and shadows, darkness and shadows were meeting and conversing; these things were the reason that everything was unraveling; now we learn as part of several offshoot chapters deal with the Inturlude.

"Soooooo," said a sinister snakelike voice," the child hasss decided to join them, thissssssss wasssssss unexpected, I thought that our people could pursssuade him elsssssewissssse that he ssssshould sssstay put."

"Wrong," said a voice talked too much in , "We knew that he would join them, we thought we could delay the envitable, we were wrong, as were the agents who we sent to slaughter him, now we must wait until we can have a second chance that we can use to get at him."

"Now honestly," siad a voice who was smart and had potential leadership in it's voice, "What chance do you think that we could possibly have against the force of Good, especially since we don't have the right ideas on what to do, now I propose that we start immediately and get our groove on in order to complete what we started to do."

With that the if you wanna call it a council, then the Council of Darkness and Shadows got up and dispersed, leaving only a half played chessboard in their places.


	5. Chapter five

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: as stated in Chapter One, I don't own any of the things stated, except me and The True Earth. If you wanna criticize me because of my writing and because I have a lot of mention of Christianity, go ahead I don't care.

**Chapter Five**

As Q and I strode forth into the portal, I knew that I was doing the right thing, I had made too many mistakes on Earth and I needed a new start in life, where this new start would take me I didn't know; but with God and Q on my side I couldn't go wrong.

"Do you think everyone who is on the team will accept that the chosen one is a kid?" I asked

"John, when I first was born so many billion years ago, I didn't know what chaos had in store for me, now I understand why all of my adventures have brought me to fight for the right," he mused, "We can only hope, we can only hope."

We stepped into the unknown and what seemed like an eternity later we arrived in the Continum.

"Welcome," Q said "To where home is going to be for a while, its not much, but life is different for us all."

"Q!" said a voice, "Who's the kid?"

Q looked about ready to answer, but at a glance from me he didn't do anything.

"I can answer for myself," I said coldly "Q was sent to find the Chosen One, well believe it or not, I am the chosen one and yes I am a kid, so if you got problems with that, take it up with me, cause I'll beat you and anyone else who wants to challenge me."

"Q, tell me this is some joke," said Calvin, "This kid is old enough to be my older brother, I could bench him for breakfast and not even break a sweat."

I turned to face Stupendous Man, with a glint of coldness in my eye, I unsheathed Excalibur and brought it up.

"They call you Stupendous Man," I said, "well after today, you'll be known as Dead Man 2"

"John," said Q, "Behave, Stupendous man could take you on and still come out unscathed."

"Well," I said, "Excalibur has yet to fail me, and I don't think some snot nosed little kid whose powers are barely close to Superman's, than I can beat him."

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Yelled Galactus "THIS IS NOT GOING TO GET US ANYWHERE, WE DON'T NEED DESENTION AMONG THE RANKS ALREADY, WE NEED TO STAND TOGETHER DESPITE OUR DIFFERENCES, CALVIN BACK DOWN, CHOSEN ONE, YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT."

"Galactus," said Q, "I speak on behalf of John aka Chosen One, I think that we must abide by a few things; one: we have to tolerate his outbursts, he is deadly with a sword and I have seen it, two: he could rival all of us in fighting tech, we need to let him challenge us, we may need to depend on him in battles, and third: John was right to challenge Stupendous Man, nothing yet has yet to beat S.M, John needs training as do the rest of us, so give him a fucking chance or else get off the team."

"I speak on John's behalf as well," said Strange, "I have followed his pathes, and he has never taken a life unless it was needed, he is honorable, unlike the rest of us, we need to learn from him, he is the difference between light and dark, honor and defeat."

"I AM SORRY," Galactus rumbled, "MAYBE BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT I WAS ONCE ARROGANT LIKE HIM, BUT HIS ARROGANCE IS IN A TOTALLY DIFFERNT PLACE, HE USES IT TO CONVICT PEOPLE, I HOPE THAT HE TEACHES US ALL OUR DIFFERENCES."

"I understand that I was wrong as well," said Calvin coming up to shake my hand, "I hope that we can become training partners for the battle yet to come."

"The future," I said, "That is determined by who will join us and who will fight with us and who will end up dying; that my comrades is the future."

"Stated well he does," mused Yoda, "But here we are for purposes many, many things must we do, many people's must we bring in, all in those timings can the force help us."

"Then let's get started," I said, "The Bridge must be activated."


	6. Chapter Six

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: As stated in Chapter One, I don't own anything, however the fact that my character later becomes Thor, I don't Thor either. The only thing I own is my character and True Earth. Thanks to all of you who read and review, your opinions make a difference.

**Chapter Six**

We were standing around a machine that was called the Bridge of Worlds, Q had used it to bring the X-men to here when one of the far out planets developed a mutant problem and they had been called to help, this device is also known as the Entrance to the God's Kingdom, which is said to be a rainbow walk which Thor used to walk to get to Midgard.

"So this is the Bridge of Worlds?" I asked, "This machine can open a gateway to another world for enough time to get help from each of the worlds?"

"Yes," said Q, "However it does have a limited time opening of an hour to an hour and a half, and if we don't get help in that time period then whoever goes in has to come out in time for the gateway to close."

"Q," I said, "Right now you are leader, and in my good conscience I can't let you go, I will go and ask for these people's help."

Q's wife than appeared on the scene bearing food and drinks for all, sandwichs, cookies, coke and water, she saw me and smiled just like a mother would to any son.

"John, my husband and I decided that when all this started we would concider you a surrogate son and you would be under our care," she said, "and as your temporary mother now, I can't in good conscience allow you to go in and do this, you are barely an adult and yet you are still a child in our eyes and we care."

"But, but," I sputtered, "I am the only one who truly know's these people, I have read the comics and I believe that I can convince them."

"John," Said Calvin, "You and I are like brothers concidering that you and I are close in age, I believe that it would be better if Hobbes and I went to talk to the Goddesses and the X crew."

"Okay," I said, "Than I will operate the machine and hold the gateways open as long as possible."

"Right," Said Q, "Let's get started."

He turned to me and asked "John, you are sure that you want to become one with the machine for about three hours?"

"I can handle it," I said, "If I die because of the stress than I die, and that doesn't matter."

I stepped up to the machine and got in it, Lady Q came up and kissed me on the cheek, I strapped in and started up the process, the gateway to Tokyo opened up and Calvin and Hobbes went through.

"Hope lies upon those who are yet the future." I said.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: You should probably get the pic right about now, I don't own anything.

**Chapter Seven**

Calvin and Hobbes walked through the portal, and instantly they were transported to where the three Goddesses lived, and at this point of the story, it takes over to them and leaves the Continum behind.

"Hobbes, do you think that this battle will bring back Mom, Dad, and Susie?" asked Calvin

"Calvin, I don't know, we never saw the hit come, someone out there wanted them dead, but the fact that Susie was killed and not her parents means that there is an even darker force that wanted us dead." Hobbes mused.

"Why weren't we killed then?" asked Calvin, "What reason would there be for some sick freaks to wanna kill those near and dear to us?"

"Moe," said Hobbes, "He's one person out there who hated us, but we didn't know that he hated Susie."

"I....I don't wanna talk about this anymore," said Calvin starting to cry, "The memory of me getting there to late as the killer pointed the gun point blank and shot her, her scream and my anguish as I ripped his head off his body and realized that for once, truly in my life I had failed one who I loved."

"Calvin," said Hobbes stoicly, "Be it any concideration, I sympathize with your loss, but we have to move on, we have to fight and maybe, just maybe we'll see them in Heaven."

"Hobbes, you are so...Huh??" said Calvin.

"What is it, what's the matter?" asked Hobbes, "Why'd you stop..."

_"To anyone who can here us, HELP!!!" _said a mysterious telepathic voice.

"What was that about," asked Hobbes, "Calvin...Calvin?"

"Hobbes, hurry!!!" shouted Calvin, "That sounded like Professor X, but what he's doing here in Tokyo I don't know, but it has something to do with the Goddesses!"

Calvin transformed and flew off towards the compound where Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd lived, Hobbes did likewise transforming into Saber-Flyer and flying off after Calvin.

"That kid is going to get me killed someday," he muttured, either that, or he's gonna get himself in a situation where can't handle it and end up dying."

With that, he sped towards present and future, hope and death, life and destruction.


	8. Chapter SevenTwo

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: new note: this is where it starts to get a little darker, people are gonna start dying and the first to die.... I ain't telling.

**Chapter Seven**

Calvin flew over the compound where three Goddesses, one Robot, and one human male were fighting along side a bunch of weirdos(the X-man he realized) against a whole slew of demons. Just then Saber-Flyer caught up and they decided to go in.

"Well, it looks like that's one trip we can cross off," mused Calvin, "The Goddesses and the X-Men are fighting together against a whole bunch of demons and it looks like they could use some help."

"Calvin," warned Hobbes, "Be carefull, you don't know what these creatures are capable of and you might end up dead."

"Right," said Calvin, "Whatever."

Stupendous Man (or Calvin) wasn't known for listening when it was a lot more than five against him and Saber-(depends on what mode) and generally he tried to stay away from demons and other magix, though the fact that his powers were partially magic does make a difference. They sped down in to the fray, there were about five hundred demons and about ten X-men and the five who lived in the compound, so basically it wasn't a fair fight in Stupendous Man's eyes.

"Demons, I would concider that you are now going to get your butts booted back down to where you belong, so get ready for the might of......STUPENDOUS MAN!!!!!!!!" Calvin challenged.

Demons as we well know are not that smart, however these were either freshly dead humans who were all scientists or they were upperclass demons who were lucky in the fact that they still retained intelligence and weren' like their kindred The Mindless One's that Strange had fought with so many times.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Wolverine, "He looks a lot like a junior version of Superman, though without the bravacity that arrogance brings one."

_"That," psi-talked Professor X, "Is Stupendous Man, if you're familiar with the Calvin and Hobbes comics you'd know."_

"Right," muttered Wolverine, "Right."

The next few minutes were a blur, because of Saber-Hobbes and Stupendous Man's arrival, the demon problem was quickly dealt with, however as soon as that was taken care of a new problem arrived, this time a woman who was apparently the leader of the demons.

"Bell!!!" she screamed, "You've killed way too many, what about the Heaven's Pact Doublet System, or have you forgotten that?"

"Lady," Calvin calmly said, "I hate to break it to you, but either you need new fighters or you need to train them better, those....those creatures that you call demons are what I call really bad interprations of stupidity."

"Let it be known what the wrath of Mara feels like!!!" Screamed Mara blasting a good sized hole through Calvin.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!" Screamed Hobbes rushing into Saber-Speed and knocking Mara down with a sword to her throat, "Lady, you have killed my friend, and if I were a pacifist, I would concider forgiving you, but you...you have killed my friend and for that you must die!"

"Hobbes," screamed Belldandy, "Let her live, she isn't worth it, your friend can still be saved!"

_Back in the Continum_

"Huh," I said, "What the....HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!" Those were the last words I got out before collapsing from major surge of energy.

_**End Part One**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: With the death of Calvin last chapter, Apocalypse Game moves into part two of three of this series. The sides thus far are as follows: Good: Bell, Skuld, Urd, and Banpei. Original X-Men with Cable, Hobbes, Q, Lady Q, Yoda, Galactus, Dr. Strange, the crew of the Anaconda(Seven, Icheb, Picard, Chackotay, and Janeway.) And I. Evil: Unknown, thus far the beings from Interlude would be a good clue and of course Demoness Mara. So with everything said and Done. Part Two Begins.

**Intersections**

Again we come to the Council of Darkness and Shadows, but this time the mode is different.

"Sssssssssssssso, one hassssssssssssssss fallen," said Snake voice, "That indeed isssssssssss a victory for ussssssssssssss all."

"Yes, it is," said Smart voice, "But, we must concider that since our agent killed one of the players in the game, she will go on trial and I sincerely doubt that kindness is going to be an issue."

"We forsaw, and yet we didn't see the problems that would befall us all," said Thrid person, "We have to concider the fact that if our agent tells, then we will be found, and than we will die like what we truly are."

"Patience brothers, for their is yet a new scheme about to unravel," said a new voice, "With Stupendous Man's death, his multiverse will go out of existence as well, and that would mean a victory in the halfest since of the word."

"Ssssssssssay what?" asked snake voice.

"Our agent doesn't know who her orders are coming from," said Smart voice, "So we'll be safe."

"Oh." the rest of them said.

"Meeting dismissed," said Smart voice

They got up and left, leaving a large chessboard with a pawn now laying off to the side and a rook as well, one symbolizing the multiverse that was destroyed, the other Calvin.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Apocalypse Game **

**Part Two: War Time**

A/U: This is truly where the story takes off from, nothing is held back now, not even my characters anger which is and will always be his downfall.

**Chapter Nine**

The last words that I had uttered had been help before I had passed out due to something unknown, and that should of closed the Bridge, but it didn't, now as we pick up again, truth is exposed.

"JOHN!!!" Screamed Lady Q, "Speak, to me, say your all right."

"Let a doctor through!" commanded Strange, "Let's see what happened here."

The small crowd parted and let him through, he knelt down and examined me using psi and regular powers, he looked disturbed at first then frightened.

"I have read his mind," Strange said, "He had a psi-link with Calvin and what you just saw was Goldwood would getting hit with what Calvin was hit with as he was killed by Demoness Mara!"

"No..." uttered Lady Q as she fainted.

"This is grim, this is grim indeed," said Q, "I have fought against her from time to time and the only reason I'm still alive is because of the Three."

"IS THERE NOTHING WE CAN DO?" aksed Galactus "IS JOHN GOING TO DIE AS WELL?"

"No... I don't...huh?" Q said looking at my body which was getting up.

"Calvin died," I rasped out, "I will will go and kill the one who did that!"

"John, be sensible," said Q, "You cannot expect to win against his killer, she is stronger than you, stay here and recuperate and let Strange go and deal with her."

"NOOO!!!" I screamed, "It's my fault he died, he was brash and brave, two things which make a great hero, but don't make for good lessons, she will die as a sacrifce and a lesson to the darkness!!"

"But..." Q sputtered, but with the look that he saw from me he knew that he couldn't stop me.

With that I turned and blinked out into that world.

"You did the right thing Q," said Strange, "John's power has grown because of that blast, his aura has changed, it's mysterious though, his aura is remarkably close to that of Thor, but Thor's dead."

"No," said Lady Q regaining conscience, "Thor died, but his soul split and part of it resides in John and part of it resides in the child called Moke of the Starship Excalibur."

"What?" said Q, "Your saying that we could draw Calhoun and co here?"

"Idealized is that," said Yoda, "Other's as well there be that help might come from, a select crew from the returned Voyager is now part of Special Ops, help they might if we can convince them."

"Let us work on the matter at hand first," said Q, "Goldwood went in to another world burning hot and angry, Strange would of been better, Goldwood might kill her, we can't allow that."

"Hope there is," muttered Yoda, "In the young and old alike, he will not kill her."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Apocalypse Game**

A/U: This is where the story gets interesting, this chapter in particular....oh yeah I don't own anything, except me and my earth. Watch for odd references to a few things that we know to be true of.... oh and if you haven't read OMG: Trial by Tenderness, do so, cause that might fill you in on what the heck is happening for the rest of the story... basically if you read this chapter and are confused, then more power to you.

**Chapter Ten**

Goddess's World

"Give me one reason," screamed Hobbes pulling out his saber sword, "Why I shouldn't turn this lady.... this demoness into Chop Suey right now and avenge Calvin's death."

"Hobbes," said Bell, "look at me, and you'll know why."

Hobbes did so and a stream of mental pictures and information was passed on to him, and he understood why she... Demoness Mara couldn't be killed.

"Fine, I realize my mistake and I apologize for that outburst," he muttered, "I must sit and think about this."

He went and sat under the Cherry tree and fell into a restless sleep of retaining the information and understanding it, meanwhile Bell, Urd, and Mara talked while Skuld went back to her labs.

"How long until John arrives?" asked Mara looking apprehensively up at the sky, "'Cause afterall he is going to want to kill me."

"That's what were counting on dear," said Bell, "But Hobbes is going to have to convince him of the truth and he'll listen to Hobbes, then its just a matter of time before Skuld comes back out or makes her move."

"I don't like this at all" said Urd, "What if Skuld realizes that we know something she doesn't know?"

"Then that's what were going to have to hope for," said Professor X just now joining the council, "We know that John is very wilful something that's saved his life way to many times, though from what Doc Strange just told me, he might not listen to reason."

"I can preform a simple holding spell," said Bell, "But getting him to listen is going to be harder, especially where truth is concerned."

"We all have had problems like that and I sympathize with you Mara," said Professor X, "I don't sympathize usually, but with what happened today and the judgement that will come in the form of Excalibur, I sympathize for all of us chosen for saving the world.

"But why us?" asked Urd, "What do we have that the true hero's don't have, why call on three Goddesses, the X-Men, a metaphysic Tiger, a magic healer, and a half souled creation who just happens to be the incarnate form of Thor, what do we have?"

"We have something that none of the other groups have," said X, "We have the ties that bind, both spiritually and physically, most of us are family, the three Goddesses, X-Force, Saber, and John; they all had things in common...family, and yet they are gathered here today despite that things have taken their famileis from them or vice versa."

Suddenly Saber jumped up, his blades in hand and scanning the skys, Belldandy didn't need to question him, just by looking at his posture she could see that I was on my way to exact vengeance.

"Bell, now would be a good time to get the incantation ready for the holding spell, "said Hobbes, "John just got a new set of tricks, and one of them is flying and he's got a vengeance streak on him as well and that isn't going to be easy to break."

"Let me," said Urd standing up, "I can cast a far more powerful spell that will hold him."

Hobbes smiled at her and said "No my child, I know your courage is commendable, but Bell is better because she has done these things before, and besides we don't have Velsper here to whip up a time stop so that we could have more time."

"Right," said Bell, "Let's get started and lets hope the circle holds."

With that, Bell, Urd, Mara, and Saber drew up a large circle then Bell started chanting...I'd say the chant but I don't do Norse justice in the old tongue and I never did learn more then a couple of helping words for attacks.

**Five Thousand feet and counting: **"The dark one shall die," I said to myself, "She will pay the price and Calvin will be avenged and the circle complete."

Bell got the chant complete, she had figured where I would land and where I would walk to, to confront Mara, and then once I was within the middle the glowing circe would keep me in there until I was ready to listen to reason.

**One Thousand feet and counting: **"DEMONESS!!!!" I screamed, "FEAR THE WRATH OF THE SWORD EXCALIBUR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Saber stood ready with his blades out and instructed Bell to get ready, "I don't want to hurt him know, but I need you to stand by the circle and I need to direct him to it."

Then I appeared sailing straight for Mara and right on the circle where it activated.

"Or, maybe not," mused Hobbes watching the spell circle activate.

"LET US GO!!!" I screamed, "VENGEANCE IS MINE AND I MUST AVENGE CALVIN!!!!"

"John, calm down now!!!" ordered Hobbes, "And listen to what I have to give you."

"NO!!!!!" I screamed, "YOU HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED AND SWAYED BY THE DARKNESS AND I WILL ENACT VENGEANCE AGAINST.....URK!!"

He punched me down and held me while Bell looked into my eyes and force fed me information. What I saw was something beyond comprehension, beyond understanding, beyond everything I once knew. It took me a while to calm down, but I accepted the information and looked it over, I then realized who true enemy was here.

"Let....Me....Go!!" I ordered, "I have reason to fight, but not with the Demoness."

The four of them looked at each other and deactivated the circle, I stepped out and got ready to enact business, "Skuld," I cried, "Come out here, I need to speak with you."

"Is he crazy?" asked Hobbes, "She could kill him just by making something and killing him from the house, why does he all of a sudden become so brave?"

"You haven't seen him in battle yet," said X, "He kills without mercy, but he will give mercy if its needed and thats where his honor lies."

"Then comes the future," mused Hobbes, "That our fate lies upon the shoulders of a child."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: You'll notice that I changed to A/N from A/U, sorry about that, I thought it was A/U. Okay, just in case your wondering what the heck is going on with my story, its a minor conspiracy that none of the main stay characters saw until chapter ten and right now the conspiracy is about to get lifted and another person is going to get killed. I made a mistake last A/U, I said that the Goddess part takes place after Trial by Tenderness; I meant to say that it possibly takes place after TBT. Most of the submissions that I send in are possibles related to other stories.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Skuld, come out now," I called, "I would like to talk to you."

I turned to Bell and asked, "Do you believe that she'll fall for it?"

"She will," said Bell, "She is after all the youngest and the most gullible and usually the first to believe something."

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Skuld was working on another one of her inventions, a rocket launcher that could also double as a rocket pack, when she heard me call out to her, she put her work down and picked up Mojinar and walked out of the room.

"Siegel," she called, "Watch my room for me while I'm gone, I have some business to attend to."

"Aye mistress," Siegel said from her workshop, "I'll try and keep Banpei away from mischief."

Skuld walked out and Siegel turned to the three ninjetes and adressed them, "Let's hope that Goldwood defeats her, I hate her and I hope that he kills her."

"Beep, Be, Beeeep!!" (Translation: Skuld has changed, I don't like it.)

"I know how you feel Ban," Siegel said, "She's making life hard for us all, but once he defeats her then we'll have peace again."

**OUTSIDE**

I was swinging my sword around and when I saw the others look towards the house did I pick up my sword and sheath it.

"You called John?" Skuld asked.

"Yes," I said, "Stand and fight creature, for thou art not Skuld."

"I'm sorry," she said, "What did you say?"

"Creature, I am Goldwood, defender of Justice and protector of all, I tell you to reveal your true nature," I ordered, "Do it now and I'll make your passing a lot easier on us all."

"Ha ha ha," she/it laughed, "Do you think that you can truly defeat something you don't understand?"

I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her, "For Calvin, and others who've died cause of you!!" I screamed as I raced at her.

She didn't see it coming or if she did she was way to slow, for my blade ripped right through her as I raced by and then I stopped and turned to watch.

"Uhh..that hurt," it said as it went down.

"That settles that," I said whipping my blade on the grass, "That creature was too easy, I'm surprised they didn't send out something a lot harder for me to defeat."

"What...makes...you think we...didn't?" The creature asked, "You are good, but I will defeat you and end this battle once and for all."

The creature that had formerly been Skuld stood up, it now looked eviler then before, especially with that big axe it carried.

"REVEALANCE OF TRUE NATURE!!" I screamed, THOU SHALT DIE BY MY BLADE, BUT THOU SHALT TELL ME WHO THOU ART!!"

"What is with him?" asked Mara, "Why does he start talking in old english like that?"

"He is Thor," stated X, "His soul has part of Thor in it, and he needs the other part to arrive soon which it will, the two parts need to be conjoined in order for Goldwood to not die, because part of his essence gave up when he was psi-blasted in the machine, the other essence was awakened and Doctor Strange attempted to stop him...them from coming here, apparently not realizing that Thor has been reawakened and the final battle must take place."

"This has something to do with the Christian end time," said Bell, "They have a word for the end days...I think they call it Apocalypse, to the Norse it's known as Ragnarok and other religions know it as something else, but if we're fighting the final battle, what happens if we win?

"Then," said X, "All will be put right again, for those that are testing us and fighting us are part of a much larger game, a game of life and death, but we didn't know until know untill the Skarcan appeared."

Our clash wasn't so well, the creature was just as good as me, and it parried my thrusts like an expert, if I didn't get help soon then I'd die.

"Give up human," It taunted, "Give up and let me help you die!"

"Demon," a new voice called out, "Thor has come!!"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: Yeah, yeah the usual thing I don't own anything except my character becoming Thor and the oddest way to wage war(darkness) and turning Banpei and Siegel human. This chapter is relative and is going to be rather odd because of well.... this chapter is one of those filler mainly because I didn't plan it out so well, so it will have continuity to it, but Thirteen will be better. Oh yeah, my character has sort of an accent British old language, so don't be surprised if my character starts talking non-English.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Demon," a new voice called, "Thor has come."

The creature turned to face the voice and laughed, "You are not Thor, Thor is dead, but if you think you are Thor then I will deal with you just the same as soon as I finish my appetizer."

It turned back to me, only to find that I had disappeared, it looked up a little to late to see my foot coming down and punching it down to the ground.

"You call yourself smart," I said, "Well apparently you need to define smartness for a Demon, cause your type ent supposed ta be that smart and you think you can defeat me."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" was it's answer.

"Hmm... said Thor/Moke, "The creature was angered but not injured, Goldwood, I think its best that we fight together now."

_"Better yet," _said the astral form of Doctor Strange, **"You two need to merge together to save Goldwood's soul."**

"Right," I said, **"MERGENCE OF SOULS!!!"**

Moke's essence (soul, his body stayed) and mine merged together in a blinding flash of light, the creature advanced towards Moke, but energy blasts hit it and it turned to face the crew of Excalibur; Calhoun, Shelby, Robin Leifler, Zak, and Si Cwan, along with Xyon and Soleta both wielding Vulcan weapons bringing back Moke under their care.

"It's up to you now kid!!" shouted Calhoun, "Time to write the wrongs and avenge what truly needs avenging."

**"Creature, you stand before Might and Right," **I/Thor said, **"YOU WERE GIV'N A CHANCE TO SURRENDER, BUT SINCE YOU NO LONGER AVE ANY HUMANITY LEFT, YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!!!!!"**

With that I let loose with a big energy wave blast and attacked full on, the creature couldn't stand the onslaught and buckled and went down, I swung the sword like a battle hardened warrior and killed it with no mercy, the creature fell smoking and dissolving into nothingness.

**"IT IS DONE,"** I said as I/Thor blacked out.

"Well," said X, "That went well, and Moke nice of you to show up at last minute, considering that Goldwood/Thor might of died if you hadn't shown up a few minutes earlier."

"Shut up Xavier," said Calhoun in one of his pissed off voices, "We got here as soon as we could, considering that the Anaconda is late isn't surprising, but they're probably at the continuum."

_"They are," _said astral Strange, _"The ones whom we wanted are here and we are all ready to fight,"_

Xavier turned to the Goddesses and asked, "Will you join us or do your loyalties lie here?"

"There loyalties lie with good and justice," said Siegel coming out of the house with Banpei in tow, "I pledge Banpei and myself if they don't decide to come."

"Well," said an exasperated Mara, "The robo girl makes our decisions for us, I had planned on joining anyway, apparently this world is far more dangerous than needs be and I can offer help to where it's needed."

_"Fine," _said Strange, "_But if the two robots join, Banpei is gonna have to be giv'n a chip to make him look human, heck I just might do it anyway."_

Even in astral form Strange had some powers, and he now focused on two beings in front of him, Siegel who so wanted to be human and a robot who had desired it all its life, "Asina, Dasina, Marsani, Salina," was all he said and a flash of light hit and the two were now human.

"Uhhhh... wow," said Banpei, "It's like waking up from a dream and finding you've changed, I feel so human now, its a desire that every creature and robot wants in their life, and I get it, if only Skuld were here to see it."

"I know how you feel Banpei," said Siegel, "For my desire was once like your's only I dreamed of sentience, and Skuld gave that to and also your love which I now return with this." she kissed on the lips and you could actually see steam from Banpei's ears as he experienced his first true kiss.

"To be a real boy," mumbled Xyon, "One must be brave, truthful, and unselfish; these robots have been deemed that, they have been given life, as was Pinocchio in the tales, so does this come to fruit."

"What'd he say?" asked Calhoun looking puzzled, "Cause it sounded like he just said something proverbial."

"Let's discuss it later people," said Xavier, "We need to get back to the Continuum, somebody get the kid and let's get outa here."

"Darkness descends on light," said Mara, "This world too comes to an end, and all that we have known is doomed until this battle ends and light triumphs."


	14. Author's note

**Apocalypse Game**

Author's Note Information.

A/N: Every few chapters have names and that's where the darkness get's its say. Last chapter was the only chapter that will feature the children Moke and Xyon in it, those two while they were central to the Being's story line are not central to my plot line at all. In case you were wondering how old Xyon is in this story, last time I read a New Frontier story, it said he was about three, of course when a Hermat and Vulcan/Romulan get married you're going to have an interesting baby, heck take a look at baby Joseph from the Conspiracy Trilogy(Spectre, Dark Victory, and Preserver). You marry a woman who is Klingon/Romulan Hybrid and you're human and you happen to get involved a universal conspiracy well things happen. Like I was saying, I think he's about three, but since he has basic motor skills and whatnot, I decided to go with Author's Perogative and make him somewhat of a smartmouth. Moke on the other hand is different, he just happens to be the result of liasons with Odin the Father of all gods and he just happened to be Thor, so I figured this would work well and it did, he does get his powers back so any copyright infringement lawsuits thrown my way can read this first and know that I don't own anything. As for the turning of Banpei and Siegel into humans, its not that I can't stand robots, its just that Data was a robot and yet he was more human then the rest of us. So I gave those two life as Doc Frankenstien did to his creation. Don't worry, they get changed back into robots at the end of Apocalypse Game: Endgame. The comment that Mara made at the end of last chapter is the resinating theme of the bad guys throughout this story and will be throughout Endgame. In case you're wondering who the bad guys are, I don't know yet, I know that with Endgame I'll be adding Artemis Fowl and co as part of this hish-hash plotline and....Oh yeah, next actual chapter reveals what side the Tenchi Muyo crew is on... I ain't about to reveal that. Oh and the part where my character says mergence of souls.... most of my writings (non-fanfic) have my character as something like what you just read, and he merges with the others soul to fight and do battle. Okay, that's all for now, if need be I'll include another one of these a few chapters on.


	15. Intersessions

**Apocalyspe Game**

A/N: Right now my crossover isn't exactly known whose in the selection process, but far as I see it, its Marvel, Star Trek, Star Trek, Beast Machines, and various anime characters and as usual I don't own any of it, except my character, my earth, and the starship Anaconda and the new starship class Riboan.

**Intersessions**

"No," exclaimed Snake, "Thissssssss wasssss not forsssseeen."

"This is an outrage indeed," said Smarty, "We never forsaw that they would know that their own was one of our minions, I thought the one who killed the child was ours, somebody's head is gonna fry!"

"No one," said Misty voice, "not any of us saw it, how were we supposed to forsee that we'd lose one, the scales are now tipped, but they're still in our favor, right now, its two to one, we've lost one, they've lost two and one of those is a world, however our servant who was on the world that they were just on isn't a cataylan, so that world can't be destroyed, however we must now concentrate our efforts on the machine world, with the destruction of that world then we can move on to the supers."

"No," said Smarty, "That is unwise, if we attack that world then we shall surely lose, right now the Dragon Lord controls it and his minions are busy with the rebels, we must wait until the war is over."

"Not acceptable," said Snake, "I sssssssseee an oportunity to help thosssssssssse who don't even know we exissssssssst, besssssssssidesssssssssss if the warriorssssssssss come then we can dessssssstroy them in one full ssssssssswep."

"Agreed," said Smarty, "The would be an asset, with his forces and ours battling together against the hero's we can possiblaly have a chance to win."


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: I don't own any of this except a few new things since we are now on chapter thirteen on up, this terrorist thing that hits my school is merely part of the story and in no way resmebeling anything, not even Columbine. I do own my character, my earth, the starship Anaconda, the new Ship class Riboan. Apocalypse Game: Chapter twenty, is the last chapter for this series, End game will reveal a new crossover person, and it will bring the end to the dualolgy of the Games. I am not going to reveal now who dies, you'll find out between now and nineteen when I kill off a few characters, and then Endgame will bring in a few more.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I don't believe it," said Calhoun, "The kid is totally asleep, that shouldn't have happened."

"Your right," said Belldandy with an apprehensive look as she felt my forehead, "He's in a coma, that power trip was too much for him, we need to get back to the continum and fast, otherwise he's gonna fade."

"This is Calhoun to Excalbur," he said counting the number of those around, "Twenty to beam over to the continum."

A blue haze settled over those gathered, and a split second later they were in the continum, with the crew of the Anaconda, and the Excalbur standing near grounded ships.

"Oh my God," said Lady Q, "Is he gonna be all right?"

"Ma'am," said an exasperated Calhoun, "We need to set him down and let Strange tend to him, the kid is in a coma and he might die."

"Calhoun, use our house," said Q, "Lay him down on the bed, Strange is will take a look at him in a minute."

They brought me into the house and set me down, Doctor Strange immediately came in and drew protection circle around the bed.

"Alright," he began, "My mind to your's, open and flow between us, give strength to you."

With that, his spirit left his body to travel into mine and see what was wrong.

**Inside my head**

_"What....where am I?" I said, "Why am I back at my school?"_

I was sitting in the front row of the school sanctuary, I realized that this was the day where all had gone downhill."

_"No...not again," I said, "I cannot face this horror again, I must get away."_

_"No," said a voice to my left, "We must see why this dream comes to what it may."_

_"Who are you?" I asked, "How do you know me?"_

_"I....I am a.....friend," he said disappearing with the action starting up, "I am here to bring you out of your dream coma."_

Twenty men came in, it wasn't that unusuall, since visitors usually came and watched our chapels, but what was is that they wore all black, they had spread out along the back, and they had folded arms, the one in the middle came up the the front and came up to speak with our chapel director, thats when I noticed the side arm holster bulge on his shoulder, and then I realized they were terrorists. The leader or I thought he was the leader came up and held out his hand to our C.D, and with one quick motion slew him with a knife up his sleeve, then he turned to us and spoke.

_"This school is now dead, we will kill you all, try and run," he said, "And my people will kill you and all you americans stand for."_

Then he let loose with a barage of rapid fire, I ducked and made for the stairs that led up to the control booth, I found a couple of holdout blasters and tucked them into my socks, then I ran up the stairs to use the phone. I heard screams of horror as people died at the blades and blasts of the terrorists, and I let it sink in to me, because I would use this later to remember their evil that they had done as I gave revenge.

"_Help," I heard a voice scream from the control booth,"Help!!!!!!!!!!!"_

I rushed (silently) and found one of the controllers at the gun of one of the terrorists, he was pleading for his life and I decided it was time to act.

_"Drop the gun," I said with an authoratative voice, "Or I'll lay you open like your evil did to my friends down below."_

The guy turned and found himself facing two guns that would make any other man laugh, but he saw the fierceness and at two guns he kept the gun pointed and spoke to me.

_"How is it," he sneered, "That you did not die, your death will be the last of this school and then America will fall, school by school, city by city, and State by State."_

He pulled the trigger and nothing happened, and then I shot him twice with both guns in the heart and he went down with horror on his face, the controller pushed a button the room and ran out.

I took his guns and his blade, the blade was more of a sword, in fact it looked a lot like Excalibur and I felt it and it was still pure, it hadn't been tainted yet with innocent blood, the holder was pure leather and I strapped it across my back and ran to the railing and saw that their were still people alive. I clicked the two guns and brought out my two, two in each hand I threw a couple of flash/smoke bombs down in various places and jumped with my four guns blazing.

_"For glory, for honor," I shouted above the din as they saw me coming down, "For those who died, I AM VENGEANCE!!!!"_

They saw me and five of them were taken out by my blasts, the fifteen that were left converged on my position and started blazing away, I expected to be cut down as a hero, but apparently there was something that wanted me alive, their blasts merely pinged off and I holstered the guns and brought out the sword.

_"I AM VENGEANCE, I AM HONOR, I AM THAT LIVES TO FIGHT FOR THOSE WHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR EVIL," I screamed hacking at them, "FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND LOVED ONES DIED AT YOUR HANDS, NOW YOU WILL DIE AT MINE AS TOKEN, AS SACRIFICE, AND AS A WARNING....I WILL SEND YOUR HEADS TO YOUR MASTERS TO SHOW THAT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU AS YOU KILLED US, SO SAYS GOLDWOOD."_

Three of them were in the back finishing off a couple who'd gotten away, they looked up and ran out the door, I finished with the fifteen and ran out after them, they would serve as warning.

_"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE," I screamed as I ran an jumped over them and landed in front, "I WILL AVENGE THOSE WHOM YOU'VE KILLED, THEN I WILL FIND WHO YOU SERVE, I WILL KILL THEM AS WELL, THEN I WILL TURN THIS EARTH INTO A WASTELAND KILLING ALL EVIL AS IT MAKES IT KNOWN."_

_"Your just a kid," one of them laughed, "Who are you to say whether we will die?"_

_"SO.....SAYS THE MIGHT OF EXCALIBUR!!!!!!!!!!" _I screamed.

With that, I flung myself at them hacking and fighting, they had blades too, but with my battle energy they couldn't over come me, two went down and one was left, the leader who had stood up at the platform and killed our C.D. I advanced on him with a gleam in my eyes that could be said was possesion.

"_YOU MADE THE WRONG MISTAKE, YOU CAME TO THE WRONG SCHOOL, YOUR MISTAKE IS GONNA GET RECTIFIED, VENGANCE IS MINE SAYTH THE LORD," I said, "HOWEVER, GOD CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR THOSE WHO ARE EVIL, YOU WILL DIE AND WHEN YOU GET TO HELL GATES, I WILL FOLLOW ONCE I DIE, I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO DEATH, YOU WILL NEVER BE AT REST, I WILL MAKE ETERNITY LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!!!!"_

I lashed out with my hand, smaking him in the face hard enough to draw blood, he then knelt down on the ground as he couldn't stand the agony anymore, and then he said, _"You are somebody who will experience this as a dream, I will haunt your sleep laughing as you try and get away, I will be avenged in dreams as you commit suiside over your own despondancy!!!!!"_

He pulled out a dagger and since I was standing too close and couldn't move he hit me hard and I stumbled and started bleeding.

_"So," _He smiled, _"You'll die as well, my people are all over, we will not be stopped, you've stopped us, but that doesn't mean anything."_

Gasping and bleeding, I pulled the dagger out to his amazed eyes, then bringing the blade up I said, _"DEATH WILL NOT STOP ME, IF I DIE, THEN I SHALL BE REMEMBERED AND MY GHOST WILL CAUSE YOUR PEOPLE DIE IN THIER TRACKS, I WILL NOT DIE, I WILL BECOME.........DEATH, VENDETTTA, AND VENGEANCE, NO MORE THE CHILD, THE WARRIOR RISES AS THE SUN DOTH SET."_

I killed and then blacked out.

**Inside the room**

Strange's spirit came back in and screamed out loud as he woke up, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Q came rushing in and saw that Strange was in agony, hit him a with a bolt of energy to calm him.

"Tha.....thank you," he gasped, "I saw why Goldwood/Thor is in the coma."

"Is he....is he...going to die?" cried Lady Q as Bell comforted her.

"No," said strange sadly, "But, I can't bring him out, he is too deep in and if I try anything it might just kill him."

"Then...then," Bell, "All hope is lost, he is dead to the world and only some experience Psi-doctor can help."

"I believe," said a new voice, "That our assistance might be required, I assume that the kid is going to need psychological psi analysis to determine how to get him out."

"Holy Lanais," said Strange, "Curt Connors and Dr.Banner?"


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: I don't own anything, except my stuff which you all know about and yadda, yadda, yadda. Technically Connors and Banner are Marvel and they are doctors, better then Strange, you want to know how??? Read their comics and know.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So," said Strange, "You two recluses decided to show up, well I guess the fact that you two are both monsters has to help with something."

"Shut it you Witch Doctor," muttered Banner, "You figured out what the problem, now it's our turn as real doctors to help bring the patient out."

You could see the energy in the room, Strange was up against the Lizard and Hulk and he knew it and didn't seem perturbed, course when your mystic, nothing except impending doom frightens you.

"Fine," he sneered, "Let's see what you have that I don't."

The two of them got to work, the applied a few homegrown remedies that Strange had never seen before, and soon enough they brought my temperature down to a respectable degree and had an IV in me.

"That is interesting indeed," said a bemused Connors, "If somehow the fight indeed induce the coma and the dream recurred then he still feels sorrow over it, I sympathize with him and I believe that a child of his age should never have to carry out a mission like that."

"But," mused Strange, "What interests me is why he didn't spare the unit's leader, if he had done that he might not have had to go through that."

"Strange," said Q, "If hadn't spared him, then he'd be dead and the hope that we have along with it as well, Destiny plays her cards well and sometimes we have to go along with her, we can't truly write our own, but we can accept and write within her."

"Guys," said a worried Banner, "His temps going up again, our monitor say's he's going through another dream."

"Damn," muttered Strange, "I can't do it, if he's that deep in then we have to concider him dead."

"I can't and won't allow that," said Lady Q, "Somehow we have to bring him back."

"A befallance of this kind belongs to nature," mused Urd wiping my forehead and stroking my hair, "He needs help and...and...and I think that I can try and help."

"No," said Bell, "If anyone of us is going to bring him back, then it's going to have to be me."

"But," said Urd, "I do believe that Belldandy has the abilty where Strange lacks, Bell was able to bring out Keichi when Bell was almost recalled to Heaven, but we don't know about Goldwood, since he isn't a normal human."

"Right," said Strange, "Let's do it."

Bell stepped in the protection circle and Strange stepped out. She sat on the edge of my bed and put a hand on my forehead and immediately she was inside my head.

**Inside my head**

_"Ugh...That hurt," _"I said as I once again was in my dream, _"The blade might of gone in further, but it slipped, ugh."_

I looked around and immediately proceded back into the santuary, inside it was a lot worse then I had imagined, there were bodies around all over, both students and the killers, a few people were still alive, those who hadn't been in the direct line of fire but had gotten clipped and were dying, I noticed one person trying to get up and I went over to her.

_"Uhh...I....I need to get to a hospital," _The girl said, _"I can still escape."_

_"You should stay put, you need to conserve your energy,"_ I said, helping her sit down, _"Medical assistance will be here shortly and you'll be alright."_

_"Where were you John?" she asked with an accusing tone, "Why weren't you down here fighting and trying to save us, why couldn't you help?"_

I realized that I had been a coward, but I wasn't going to admit that, but then she spoke again and this time cut directly to the soul.

_"You did't care, you only cared about getting out of here and saving your own hide, you didn't care about us one bit, otherwise you'd be down here like the rest of us." _ She said pointing a finger at me accusingly.

_"Nooo!!!!!" _I screamed, _"That wasn't true at all, yes did have cowardice and leave, but I saved the Tech Director and he will get help here soon, I killed everyone of those who harmed you and you are all avenged!!!_

She looked at me with eyes full of conviction and accusement and said, _"Then I leave you with this, you will not find rest until all of the evil that hurt us has been elimanated, you are now cursed not to find rest until this mission is over, either in life or in death, so I leave it to...." _ That's all she got out before she died.

_"Nooooooooo!!" _I screamed, _"No, I cannot fail like this, I cannot fail at all, none of you would be dead if I hadn't stayed and fought back, I am sorry, I am sorry!!"_

I stood there and slowly walked out, police and aid units were already on the sceen with the area being cordoned off and medics helping those who were still alive get treated, the whole school had been hit, but we had fought back killing most of the attackers, three were left over and were under security by the school's own guards, the three smiled and laughed and I went over to them.

_"So, you are the people who caused darkness to fall upon this place, well let me tell you something," _I said, _"I will kill all your friends, and then I'll kill all your families, and then I'll" _I was cut off by one of them speaking to me

_"You....You are just a kid, you...you can't do anything, you tried to save your school, but you failed," _the leader sneered, _"Now you are going to wander forever broke and defeated and you will rue the day that you were born."_

I calmly told the guards to back off, since they wouldn't be needed anyfurther, then I turned back to the leader, and smiling I said,_ "I don't care about you mocking, your people all died at my hand with this blade,"_ I said, _"And you will all die like dogs in my sight as I use you as an instrument for you and all of your followers destruction!!"_

T.V. camera's were turned towards the action as I slew all three of the terrorists, people screamed and fainted as I cleaned my blade and then I turned to see a woman facing me, a woman whom I knew from somewhere before, in here eyes I saw sorrow and she spoke with sorrow, _"Now I understand why you face this horror, it is your destiny that was set upon you, a destiny that you can't be set free from, the deaths of many in your life, of friends, of family, this has given you your bitterness and has caused you to feel sorrow, come out of this, come out and return to life."_

Immediately I felt a great weight lifted from my shoulders, the lady approached me and held my hand, all at once this world began to disappear and I felt myself going, moving upward. I turned to her and saw to my surprise that she looked like a goddess, I asked, _"Who are you, where are we going and am I dead?"_

She smiled at me, a smile of true radiance that beamed of the morning sun after a rainstorm and said, _"You will not remember, but I am the Goddess Belldandy, I entered into this dream to help understand why you were in a coma, you are going back to wakefulness and I will be by yourside."_

With that we entered into the waking realm, and I awoke with a start to find many gathered round my bed, many of the X-men, Yoda, Galactus, Dr. Strange, Bell and her sisters, Q and Lady Q, a family eager for one such as me to return to life.

"The time has come," I said, "We must go to war, those who attacked my school were not ordinary terrorists, they were from other demensions, those who attacked served as a warning from one who wanted to get my attention in a bad way."

Everybody looked around and mused on who it could be, finally Calhoun spoke and asked, "Who would be that bold to send terrorists to attack a school of no significant importance, who would be that insane?"

"One who was never truly sane, world conquest, the re-writting of time, the enslavement of all....who else but Megatron!!"


	18. Intertwixtings

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: The dream sequence in Chapter's Thirteen and Fourteen is pulled from OMG: OVA 5 and Onegai Teacher part two. I don't claim to own anything, This is the biggening of the battle, the battles actually begin in chapter Seventeen and so will the deaths. The Interluding characters will now be revealed, this is where the true bigenning begins. I hope you enjoy reading Apocalypse Game, for Endgame will be just as the same as this. Artemis Fowl is now part of the crossover as of Intertwixtings, and will make other appearences in Endgame.

**Intertwixtings**

"Well, this is extremely unforseen," said Artemis Fowl, "The child's dream has revealed unto his colleges, we thought that the attack by Dark Skuld would kill him when he became Thor, we were wrong and I blame myself for that."

"What do you mean?" asked a apprehensive Tarantulus, "Issssss that a problem of ourssssss that we ssssshould of dealt with before?"

"No," said Scorpanok, "We didn't think this through clearly, apparently there is another force at work here helping the child besides his little friends, and I for one want to know who!!"

"There are multitudes upon multitudes of possibilities," stated Artemis, "But we can rule out the Fairies, for they don't even know about this scheme of mine yet."

"Here are two," said Scorpanok, "But these two are just plausible theorys that we don't know are yet involved."

"Ssssssspit out man," scolded Tarantulus, "We don't need to here your ideasssss, even though they are usssssually correct."

"I believe," said Scorpanok who looked warningly at Tarantulus, "That it is either the Preservers or Tiberius."

"Uh huh," said Artemis skeptically, "And what makes you think that they would be involved with the Chosen One?"

"Because," stated Scorpanok, "One of my spy bees is in the Continuum and it just reported that the Excalibur and Anaconda just landed and on the Anaconda was Tiberius."

"That settles it," said Artemis pulling out two detonators and arming and then pulling out a personal teleport device, "You two have screwed us up tremendously with letting the Chosen One live, they knew that Skuld was a Dark Skuld, something's gone wrong in our plans and now they are unraveling, Butler was right for me not to trust you two, and I came prepared, now the Vox will have their true revenge Tarantulus, and Scorponok, noone will miss you."

With that he threw the two bombs and teleported out, the room in which they were in was small military bunker and when the bodies would be found several days latter they would find a chess board still standing with one rook down from Black and a knight and a pawn down from White.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: Okay, your probably wondering why I have two dead evil characters from Beast Wars, well since the Darkness Council is made up of like minded umm.....beings who all share a thirst for evil and treachery. Artemis Fowl is of course from Artemis Fowl and the mention of the fairies is his fairies and they won't appear until End Game,and the character Lamora is of course my creation as well, she represents my true-life Girlfriend(sorta, in an odd way).

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Megatron?" asked Q, "But I thought after the Television series of Beast Wars and Beast Machines that he was destroyed."

"Television is different then real life Q," I said, "Besides the multiverse is alive with intricacies that not even you can see."

"So, what your saying kid, is that all this chaos is caused by Megatron who right now is on Cybertron waging war on the Organic Maximals?" asked a preturbed Calhoun, "But then that would mean that we'd have to face off against his Vehicons as well as any other beings who've joined the fight against the darkness, and who knows what evil lurks in the heart of men."

"Within the Multiversal Spectrum is a power that must stay alive," I lectured, "The book by Q, uh..... 'I Q,' that was true what happened and squaring off against Lady M put into effect a nice little thingymagig that enables weapons from the destroyed multiverse to come into Q's collection, and the continuum has Q guarding them and their under his house."

"Correct," said Q, "And with what we've got, there are weapons for all of you, we are going to hit Cybertron pretty soon, though I am going to have to rig a enough transwarp gate that we can fly the Anaconda and Excalibur through, that's our main problem, the secondary problem is wither to arm the X-force, theoritcally they are mutants, but because of the fact that some Vehicons have the ability to negate powers it might behoove us to give them weapons."

"Q," said Annika Hanson aka 7 of 9, "Only one ship will be going through and that is the Excalicon."

"The Excaliwhat?" I asked.

"The Anaconda is part of a new type of star ship," lectured Seven, "It is a Riboan, or transformer type, it can merge with any type of ship and merge both ship essences, now the Excalicon is both ships completely merged, the ability to hit transwarp drive and armed with Transwarp missiles, and level type 8nx7 shipboard outriged phasers. This type of class of ship was created after Voyager made it back home, with the on going threat of the Borg, Dominion, and who else knows us, these ships are incredibly powerful and can destroy a single cube with one hit, this was tested in simulations and in all five tests the borg cube was hit at 97 and was destroyed upon second Nuclear Plasma Torpedo. The Anaconda is registered as NX 2000, I have hopes that the Borg can be totally defeated with these ships. Now, as I was saying the shuttles are quite formidible, they have cloaking devices and can fire while cloaked, like General Chang's ship during the Khitomer Accords."

There was stunned silence for a minute, then finally Belldandy spoke up, "What are the chances of us dying on this mission?"

I turned to the people present and took out my sword and thrust it into the ground and then spoke, "I was brought here for a purpose, and that purpose was to fight a fight that I am destined for, as much as I would like it, I cannot in good conscience accept your help, Calvin has already died and Hobbes is still saddened by this death and I cannot and will not allow anymore deaths to happen. This is my fight and mine alone, I thank you all for being here, but now is the time where I must leave and do what is my part, what I am called to do, I am sorry but I must leave."

I turned to leave, but something was blocking the doorway, more accurately someone, he had redish brown hair and wore a whole bunch of weapons that made any respectable Klingon look like a kid holding a squirt gun.

"Wrong kid, you are dead wrong," he said, "We came, because we want to help you succeed, you can't do this by yourself, and I personally won't let you do this suicidal mission alone."

The speaker in question was James Tiberius Kirk, or to those who've read the Conspiracy Trilogy(Spectre, Dark Victory, and Preserver) Tiberius, or Anti-Kirk, the fact that he was here was something unexpected but foreseen since he was random shore in chaos which the Preservers had yet in vain to curb.

"Tiberius," I said with distain dropping on the whole name, "Why do you have to be here?"

"The reason my dear child is because you are in need of help," he said, "The Anaconda is made up of a select crew, 7 of 9, Chakotay only because he's in love with Seven, Icheb who is watching procedures to make sure that the ship is fitted properly, Wesley Crusher because of his brain, Captain Data because he's non-human and the only one knowledgeable on what's going on, B'ellana Torres-Paris because she's the best enginner we got, and of course me, because I am a double of Kirk and I am a savage fighter who is assigned to protect..."

He didn't finish saying anything because I had already up and decked him, showing him that he was no match for me, I was about ready to end his miserable exsitence permanently when I felt my hand draw back and then I looked up to see Yoda in the doorway, a frown on his face and his hand outstretched, his next words surprised me, "Tiberius is here because he feels that the Preservers are somehow involved in this....mess that the child prodigy Artemis Fowl has created, he wants to end the Preserver presence forever and help show us that he isn't that bad."

"I....Don't.....Need.....Anyone's....Help." I said, "Why do you all think that I need help, because I am the 'Chosen One,' because I happen to be a child, because I am young and I've experienced stuff like this before? Well I've got news for you.... I Don't!!!" I stormed out of the the house and immediately walked down to the lake to think everything over and how I had made a mess of everything, getting too many people's lives at stake.

"Let him go Tiberius," mused Yoda, "He is still upset about the loss of life from the child Calvin, but I think that letting him cool off and letting Urd go talk to him might help."

"Me?" asked Urd a bit bewildered, "Why me?"

"Because my child, you are in love with him, I see it written upon the inner reachings of your soul," Yoda said with a faint smile on his lips, "But you cannot let it get in the way of this fight that is yet to come, I have forseen dark tidings and doom if he goe's in alone, you must talk to him and make him see that his course of actions are not in the right."

"Uh...quick question to Yoda," quipped Calhoun a bit timidly, "Why aren't you speaking in your weird voice?"

"Because, that would be a waste of time and I for one don't see it as really truly necessary, and besides I hate sounding like an idiot," said Yoda in a matter of fact of tone of voice, "And Urd you need to go speak to him."

Urd nodded and then left to go talk to me, Yoda then turned and spoke to Strange,"Steven; you, Q, Tiberius, and Saber need to come meet with me right now, we have matters of importance that need to be dealt with," he said and then turning, he nodded to to Scott Summers, "You as well Mr. Summers, for this concerns you as well."

The six of them strode off in an entirely different direction to discuss who knew what and that left the rest of the X-men, Mara and Bell, and Lady Q to themselves, the rest of the X-men strode off to train for the upcoming battle using weapons, Xavier went to the kitchen to read, and Lady Q, Mara and Bell soon had food cooking in the kitchen with the assistance of Xavier.

Meanwhile I was down at the little pond that held fish for relaxation purposes and I was meditating when a figure's shadow appeared next to mine in the watery reflection.

"Hello Urd," I said trying to be cordial and trying to keep the sadness out of my voice, "Sit down and share what little peace I have before I go into battle."

"John, you have to get over this one man fighter thing that you've got going, you've got to get over the fact that you are no longer alone, you've got to accept our help because we care for you," she said trying to hold back her tears, "And you've got to at least let me go with you, because.....because I love you!"

That surprised me right there and then, I stared at her in the face to see wither this was another of her cruel jokes like she'd done to C'ven and I found that she was indeed truthfull, but I couldn't help the pang of sadness in my heart and I knew that telling her would be hard indeed and so I looked her in the face and said to her sadly, "Urd, do you know why I am wanting to go alone, do you know why I don't want to see any of you get hurt?" By this time I was standing up and getting ready to walk away and I had already begun to walk when she said, "It's because of Lamora, the girl in your coma-dream, you loved her and vice-versa, but when the terrorist attack killed most of the people in the chapel, she died in your arms and you took it hard that you wanted to kill all those who had killed her."

I stared at her in disbelief and felt anger rising in my chest as I took out Excalibur and brought it up to swing, but then stopped cold for what she told me next, "Bell told me of what was going on, why you were acting this way, because she was a casualty of war to you, a victim who was in the wrong time and wrong place, you loved her dearly and it saddened you and killed a piece of your heart when she died, and now it's been a year and it's still eating away, and you believe that by going in alone you can avenge her death so as you can live in peace." she looked on the verge of tears as I realized that she was trying to help me, I put away my sword and this time turned and walked toward her, "You must understand that I love you, not for who you are, but because you are going through pain right now and also because I can help, pain like this isn't supposed to be bottled up and kept secret, you loved her and you're still cying over it, John your going to die in battle if you keep up the brave front, at least I can try and eaze the pain a little."

Slowly I accepted her hug and then started crying for the first time since I had gone into battle I cried as we both sunk onto the ground as she continued to hold me, "I can't take it anymore," I sobbed, "I shouldn't of let that happen, I should of told her to stay home or play hooky that day, but now the pain is too unbearable and I can't take it anymore." I continued crying as she let the tears run down, then she kissed me on the lips, not a forceable kiss, just a kiss to know that she cared for me, then she said smiling sadly, "I love you John, we all do and we all care for you, but you have to realize that you're not alone anymore, you've got friends who want to help, I can only do so much, but together we can all work together." She put her hands in mine and immeditely I felt the warmth of human life that I had missed for so long and I then felt at rest and fell asleep in her lap.

Inside the doorway, Bell and Mara watched, both smiling as one had found love again, and one had finally found peace.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: I don't own anything except what I've mentioned before. I don't care if you hate the fact that I have my character falling in love with a true character, I base my character romance idea off Oh My Goddess: Trial by Tenderness written by Cven McGuire, so if you wanna complain go ahead 'cause I won't listen. Now the story gets interesting with Artemis Fowl entering and his evils that he partakes of.

**Chapter Sixteen**

While I was having my realization session with Urd; Q, Tiberius, Strange, Galactus, Calhoun, Saber, Wolverine, Cyclops and Yoda left to go discuss about what to do and Lady Q, Mara, and Belldandy went off to cook, the rest of X-Force went to the combat sim rooms and Professor X went to the library to read.

"So, Urd loves John," said Lady Q, "Kind of funny because he seems so hardened by fighting and yet a woman can change his life."

"I can understand," mused Bell, "I once was in love and I still am and Urd has always had the Ultimate Force to contend with in falling in love, now that the force doesn't exist here she can be free to fall in love once again."

"I just hope that it lasts," said Mara, "I've got a bad feeling that this battle isn't going to be the only battle and I've got a hunch that we're all gonna die."

"Pray that it doesn't," said Lady Q, "Pray that it doesn't."

While this was going on, the Council was meeting on what to do about the upcoming battle and so far no conclusions had been reached, even Tiberius for all his tenacity hadn't and couldn't know what to do.

"We've gone over every angle, and I don't see how this is gonna work," said Tiberius, "If we send down all the shuttle craft we're gonna lose them all and that's life that we can't spare."

"We also have to look at deciding who goes and who stays, because if Q dies then the Continum will no longer exist and then more will fall as well," lectured Strange, "So we're gonning to need to have a standby option."

"Actually," said Galactus, "Calvin died and that universe didn't disappear, Skuld died and the universe the Goddess's were from didn't disappear, so there is a possibilty that there are select universes out there that won't get distroyed because they have some immportance to the grand scheme of things."

It was then that Hobbes, aka: Saber entered into the conversation, he hadn't said anything and had been mopping, but since he was on the council he figured he'd need to say something, "Calvin didn't die by Mara's hand," he said, "He died earlier than that, he died the day that terrorists attacked his school and killed a lot of people, I felt his death, but because I was asleep at the time I didn't register it and go see what happened, course he came home so I figured he might of had a heart attack or something cause of the attack, but I then realized that he was a Camabot when he died."

"Camabot?" asked Strange, "S.A.F.E was working on Camabots for a while, they were being built so as they could be used in battle and other things, one went missing and they could never trace the person or persons who stole it."

"More than likely it was the Preservers," said Tiberius, "They've been hunting me ever since the crossover betwixt the matter and antimatter universes and tried to get rid of me, now they send a robot into serve in a humans place and a Demoness kills it."

"What I want to know, is why Goldwood had to challenge Skuld," mused Calhoun, "Was it because she was infected with some demon virus that he had to kill her?"

"No," said Yoda, "That creature was not Skuld, it was a some creature, sent by Megatron to get rid of the allies and preserve his goals as leader and destroyer, but somehow it/she missed somthing and Goldwood knew that it wasn't Mara who needed to be killed but Skuld-haru(false Skuld)."

"Artemis Fowl," said Cyclops, "Is somehow involved in this mess, I can sense his stench and I believe that he is in league with Megs on this whole world destruction thing."

"Artemis Fowl," mused Saber, "I've heard of his evil, and he's only 13 and he is more dangerous than anybody else 'sides Megs; though what I want to know is what a Human is doing serving a Trans-metal Organic."

"Fowl," said Wolverine, "Is incredibly smart; he cheated the fairies outa their Gold, held one hostage, and did a few other things as well, Megs see's him as perfect scientist material for new weapons for his Vehicons, so I wouldn't be surprised if they start blasting us with Nuclear weapons."

"Beware," said Yoda in a warning voice, "Fowl may be young, but he is dangerous and deadly, he knows things and probably knows our weaknesses, that's why I have the X-men training with weapons to circumvent the fact that their powers will most likely be useless in this coming battle."

"So then," said Calhoun raising his sword to the table, "It's agreed that we are going to keep all non-essentials here and take who we think will work for the battle, in my opinion were going wether Chosen One want's us to go or not."

"The Chosen One has decided," I said, "I believe that its right that we all fight together."

"'Bout time," said Saber yawning and pretending to look at his watch.

I raised my sword and put it out in the middle, "All for One," and the rest said "and One for Always and Forever!!!!!!"

Elsewhere

Three beings watched from afar in another nexus, they were all same stature, likeness and whatnot, they were the three of many of the Preservers, and their duty was to watch events unfold and help them take place, though the last time they had been trying to kill off Tiberius, they now realized that he was crucial to this whole scheme that the darkness had unfolded.

"The child has accepted his destiny," said the first Preserver, "Now it is up to him and his allies to retake what was once holy."

"Many will die in this endeavor," said the second Preserver, "He and his bride-to-be must survive, Tiberius, the giant, and the immortal as well."

"The others," said the final Preserver, "Are pawns that we can manipulate, the mutants will have to die, but Strange, Yoda, Wolverine, and the Anaconda and Excalibur crew must be kept alive for the final battle."

**"Make it so," **said an otherworld voice.


	21. Chapter Seventeen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: To put things in perspective, this story is not going to be one of my better stories... actually its far worse than the next batch I am gonna send in soon. The motto that was used at the end of the last chapter before the Preserver interlude was taken from Three Musketters, since I like the motto. I think that my novels are okay at best, but I don't count on winning an award or anything like that.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Cybertron**

Megatron glanced at the figure standing beside him, he had finally got out of that stupid suspender thingy and had taken to trying to be normal. Artemis Fowl was concentrating on a program that he was writing and he looked exhausted and beat. Megatron didn't normally care about his subjects, but this was a human under his command and he felt that he should at least take some responsibility.

"Kid," sighed Megatron, "Take a break or I'm going to break you into a million pieces."

"Look Megatron," muttered Artemis, "You wanted me to construct a program that could maximize the full potential of your Vehicons and make them more powerful against the Maximal-Organics; right now they are more powerful then your Vehicons and only you are as powerful as them."

"So take a break," ordered Megatron, "Is it going to kill you not to stop working for an hour or two?"

"This is an experimental program mixing Nuclear and Atomic mixtures together," lectured Artemis, "Unless you want them going into battle with full strength and half the power they ususally have, then shut up and let me work... wait I need to see a DNA sample from you."

Megatron picked off a piece of his skin and Artemis took it and started analyizing it, then the thing that Artemis knew was going to happen, happened.

"Match confirmed," mused Artemis, "Finally its complete."

"What is?" asked Megatron.

"I needed a piece of your D.N.A so as I could put a synthesis together so as the cyberwinds wouldn't carry the blast residue back and infect you; if you were to be infected then your systems would start to go offline one by one, not pleasant but effective and the last thing to go offline would be your soul."

"We call it a spark," said Megatron, "So where you come from weapons developement like this is legal right?"

"No," said Artemis, "Where I come from I am a wanted criminal and everybody is out to get me, I am the heir to the vast estate of millions and I used most of that to finance illegal things."

"Great minds think alike," mused Megatron, "I am like you, though I am more inclined to take over Worlds and use the people of the inhabited worlds as my slaves."

"Huhm," said Artemis, "Slave taking, sounds profitable."

"So," said Megatron looking at the vials with interest, "When do we put the program to use?"

"It's already done," said Artemis looking at the computer screens, "All Vehicons have been modified and their programs modified to fit within the spectrum."

"Your human," noted Megatron, "So that means you'll die."

"No," said Artemis taking out a vial and injesting half of it and giving the rest of it to Megs, "What we've just taken is the antidote that keeps us alive, what you've just drunk is different from mine, that's why I drunk half, and you drunk half."

"Right," said Megatron turning to his command post, "Let's get dangerous."

**Q's Continum**

"So," said Calhoun stepping forward, "You have made the decision and I think that it's a wise decision, but you should realize that your feelings are affecting this."

"No," I said taking it a bit defensivly, "The love betwixt us holds no boundaries over my emotions over this decision, I love her and that's final.... oh and Yoda, stop trying to prob my mind."

Yoda looked up from his meditations and looked a bit shocked but covered it with a rather small lecture, "Look John, get over your macho man position and accept the fact that Urd loves you, if you keep this up your going to get her killed in the battle and the prophecies will no longer hold sway towards you two."

"Say what," asked Urd, "There's a prophecy about us two, a prophecy that shapes wether I live or die?"

"Yes, but its only if you think you have heart," said Yoda, "Cause you have to have heart in order for this to work."

"Yoda, shut up a second," said Wolverine angerly, "Goldwood, do you truly love Urd, do you think that you can love her despite the fact that she's half demon the fact that she might end up leaving you?"

Doctor's Banner and Conner entered at the moment and you could feel the tension in the room as the Hulk and Wolverine were in the same room, it was Banner who came to my rescue, "Logan, shut up," he said, "What right do you have to judge them, who died and made you God?"

"I care about their marriage," said Logan a bit tensely, "I've never known true love, and so I do this sometimes to test lovers to see if they actually mean it, 9 out of 10 times they do, but it's always the first meeting sweethearts who end up leaving each other."

"Look," said Calhoun, "This is gone on far enough, Logan you are out of place doing that, we have matters of business to discuss and we have to do it now and attack soon."

Calhoun and Wolverine looked ready to jump up and fight each other when Galactus walked in the room carrying something that resembled a giant fly.

"We need to make plans and quick," Galactus announced, "I caught this spy thing watching and I don't know how much it knows, but you can rest assured that Meg's is gonna know who's on our side now and who's leading us."

"Where'd it come from?" asked Conners taking it and setting it down on the table as he looked it over."

"The play back showed it coming out of the pond over yonder, and I checked the pond with a power meter," said Galactus, "It's got wormhole capabilities."

"Well then," I said, "Excalicon won't have to construct a portal, we can go through The Looking Glass and deal with matters a lot easier."


	22. Chapter Eighteen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: Okay, last chapter was a bit corny with the lame dialogue betwixt Megs and Fowl. But that was just a filler chapter, and things like that don't happen ever. Right.... oh yeah... the quote that Yoda used about ya got to have heart, that was used by Frankie Sinatra... just thought you'd like to know.

**Chapter Eighteen**

We all stood around the circle, and I led the group in a prayer, most of them were willing to do it because they realized that we were going into something hazardous that most of us wouldn't make it alive.

"God in Heaven, we stand before you in our humbleness, praying that somehow in all this turmoil that war and battle, and death and destruction can be avoided," I prayed, "We also pray for those who've been lost to us already before the heat has begun, we just pray for them as they are now in the right place with you and we pray that we may be able to come out alive with your blessing."

I looked up and a lot of people were silently weeping, I waited for a few minutes while others said a silent prayer, then I said "Amen."

"Alright people," I said, "we have half an hour before Q blasts the pond-portal and I want all those who are staying here to return to the house, the rest of you get to the armory and gear up, we're taking the ship through the Looking Glass."

Everybody left to arm and gear up, now that the Calhoun and his people were coming it was going to be a lot easier for us to do this, Galactus, Q and Lady Q, Soleta and Burgy and Moke and Xyon, Chakotay and Seven would stay behind as they were not exactly warrior type material, but with the crew we had we were okay.

It took only Twenty minutes and we were ready, the Excalicon was poised and ready to go through the pond, the ship had about twenty drop ships(Shuttle's) with loaded weapons that when used in conjunction with another ship can cause as much damage as much as a tactical atomic bomb, they could hold up to twenty-five people, I wouldn't be using the shuttle, I would be using a pair of large wings that looked like something out of Artemis Fowl, that Holly used(little did I know that these things were from a fairy world that Holly's grandsires were from) and I would be dropped out of one of the shuttles during entry so as I could help clear air problems.

We all boarded, I was armed with what would be on my suit, basically Excalibur, and a whole bunch of guns. I had a suit that had a N field in which I could store stuff, and my guns were all stored there. My wings would have a couple of rocket launchers and a mini-cannon which I could control from the wirings on me, I stepped in the shuttle Dark Doom on it looking like a robot weapon's system; Commander Shelby was piloting and looked up as I entered, "Well," she said, "Maybe the aerials might just surrender when they see you drop out and start strafing."

"I wish it were that simple Shelby," I said, "But the aerials are known for being the deadly version of the ground crew and they fight deadly, so we need to fight fire with fire."

_"All personnel prepare for drop."_

That was Calhoun on the com as he and Tiberius prepared the ship for Portal Drop, all shuttles were ready and waiting to launch as soon as we hit airspace on Cybertron

There was a bump then the red alert signal and all shields went up, the shuttles ran out of the ship like a rat out of a burning house, there was a little turbulence and then I dropped down. The Aerial Vehicons hadn't noticed us yet and so I ran a diagnostic on my suit and I was 100 and ready, then the Orion's Belt got blasted and I turned on my radar.

"This is Fly-boy to all shuttles; turn to the right and head straight," I said, "The aerials are launching long range energy blasts, and I'll try and draw them out."

I flew in and started targeting, these aerials were slower then their counter parts, but they made up for it in targeting prowess.

"Attention," I said over all com-units "This is the Chosen One here to take down Megatron; all combatants will henceforth surrender or be destroyed."

I think the aerials were laughing at me but I wasn't sure, I fired off a couple of rockets and a round of cannon fire; it took out two, but they came out after me as planned."

"Chosen One to all shuttles," I cried, "Execute Omega One!"

Three ships lined up per unit and fired away, the aerials went out like a telephone pole after a storm. The whole kit and caboodle of them went out in an instance like they never existed.

_"This is Ground's Crew to Fly Crew," _crackled a voice over my com unit and most likely over the others, _"We are under heavy fire from ground forces numbering more than us, we need help!!!"_

"This is Flyboy to Commander Shelby," I called over the com, "I'll go down and help take care of the ground forces."

_"John,"_ Shelby called, _"Wait for at least one of us to go down and help you."_

"No can do Shelby," I said as I angled downward and begun my decent, "They requested and I am answering."

She didn't answer and so I knew that she didn't feel like arguing with me. I finally found a roof top where I could land and figure out where I was, as I looked across the cyber-landscape and saw it as bleak as a war torn country, then I heard a scream. I looked down to see a few of my comrades being boxed in by tank Vehicons, it was about 10 Vehicons to 4 of mine, and it was Mara, Bell, Siegel and Si Cwan. I could tell they were injured and if I didn't do something soon, they wouldn't be alive much longer.

"Damn," I muttered to myself as I pulled out a couple of guns, "Why do I always end up playing the rescue type?"

I leapt down off the roof and hurdled straight down with guns a blazing, my minicannon was working overtime just to stay active and my rocket launchers were blazing away and leaving residue at various spots, the tanks then saw a new problem arise as I entered the field of battle and retreated to who knows where as I came in.

"Get out and stay out," I shouted blasting two more torps at the retreating vehicles.

I turned to my companions and saw that Mara was injured, Si Cwan looked like he had been caught between a rock and a hard place, Belldandy was dead and Siegel was attempting to use her Rune powers to heal Mara.

"What happened to Bell?" I asked as I stooped down and cradled her in my arms, "Why is it always innocence the first to go?"

Siegel looked at me a long while before answering, "She was trying to defend us from those tank goons," she explained, "She cast a shield around us and called out for help telepathically, and I guess it registered as a com call."

"Go on," I prompted, "What happened next?"

"The tanks were too powerful for her shield, it took three blasts and she was down...literally," said Mara struggling to remain awake, "They had some type of upgrade because normally they wouldn't be able to break a greater ten holding spell."

"So," I said drawing on my reserves, "Bell is dead."

"Yes," said Siegel, "But where's Urd?"

"I don't know," I said looking in the distance as a small legion of Vehicons made their way towards us, "But if we don't get out of here soon enough were gonna end up like Bell and this will all have been for naught."

I gathered up Bell and Siegel gathered up Si Cwan and we called for teleport back to the ship, second's later Bell was encased in glass to preserve her for burial in the continuum and Si Cwan was in a bio bed undergoing major surgery to repair everything.

"There was nothing you could of done John," said Urd who had been on the ship the whole time, "They were too powerful for her and if I or even Mara had tried it either of us would be dead."

"But why do the innocent always have to die first?" I cried, "Why can't evil leave beauty like that alone so she could have experienced a true full life?"

"Nothing is fair," mused Siegel looking up from her rune cleaning, "We can't always protect the innocent and the one's we love at the same time, if we did that then we'd be dead a long time before that."

I thought about what Siegel said and realized that she might be right, however I wasn't about to admit that out loud, but it gave me comfort for the battle's ahead.


	23. Chapter Nineteen

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: So, I've killed off Calvin aka: Stupendous Man, Skuld (on a technicality with that one,) and Belldandy. So now whose gonna die this chapter and in twenty? The answer is…… Wait and see, I don't give hints to readers, it ent proper to do or it ruins the story. Artemis makes another one of his brief appearances in this chapter where he happens to kill one of our people (I ain't telling who.) So sit back, read and leave me a review after chapter twenty.

**Chapter Nineteen**

I watched as the shuttles limped back into the ship for repairs and refueling, so far we hadn't lost anybody except Belldandy, but we were getting our butts kicked really hard. I had never engaged in guerilla tactics before and I began to think that it wasn't a good idea anymore.

I pulled out my com unit and put a call out to everyone, "This is Chosen one, I think its time for a new plan of action," I said, "I want all personnel in Ten-Forward in two klicks."

I then strolled down to the bar to see what there was, unfortunately this wasn't Enterprise and it didn't have G, otherwise it would be perfect. Then again I thought to myself, the Big E wouldn't probably still be around right now, the Big E. F would now be taking its place.

Half an hour later everyone was assembled as I gave them my idea on what we should do. (I don't fell like explaining it because that would take too much and time like that I don't have in this fan-fic.) I had decided upon a course of action that would best for us all, the shuttles would be assigned a patrol region and if they found anything of interest then they were to report it instantly and the Excalicon would be there immediately.

"I want a call in every ten minutes," I finished the idea with, "If we don't hear anything after half an hour then we immediately assume the worst and will try and find you."

Shelby wasn't really happy about that, but I told her that she'd already done enough today and she could stay aboard. The Excalicon stayed in the upper atmosphere out of direct sight of any telescopes or spy implements, but we moved around a lot, then at o 500 a call came in.

"This is Blue Version Scout to Big Daddy," the call came in, "Version Line has found something, we are transmitting coordinates."

"That location," I said going over the maps of the area, "That is centrally located, just might be Megatron's hidey hole."

"You think it might be?" asked Calhoun, "How can you be sure?"

"If you were a villain," I said attempting a joke, "You'd want to be central to the fight and to the story."

They both (Shelby and Calhoun) looked at me like I was nuts, but gave Morgan (Yes, I've got Morgan in Holo-form and no I am not bringing her back,) the command to set coordinates.

"Nearing within 50 parsecs," said Robin Liefler, "I am reading radiation that could be harmful to this ship."

"All stop," said Calhoun, "Morgan, what's your opinion?"

"You want my opinion Calhoun?" she asked with a smile on her face, "I'll give you my…"

There was a big bump and immediately the ship began to lurch downward.

"Report!!" I shouted at Zak Kebron.

"Energy beam manifesting itself as a tractor beam," he said, "We are being pulled downward towards that building."

"Lock on and fire!" I said, "Target beam origin!"

"Impossible," said Kebron, "Its energy shielded."

"Transporter room," I said, "Inter-ship transport to the holodeck!"

Immediately I was engulfed in blue and re-emerged in the Holodeck, "Computer, activate Package Gld Three!!" I called out as I went to the center of the room and a machine appeared, "Initiate sequence Omega Fld Three!!"

The machine that had appeared was the Bridge of Worlds, only this time it was modified to be a deflection weapon; I had installed it when I got on the ship as a possibility that it might be used. Now I saw its possibilities were now endless thanks to Megatron.

"Chosen One to Calhoun," I called on the com, "Target the beam with your defector dish and fire a beam of same intensity back at the source, if it works then we'll be free."

"Goldwood, what the heck is going on?" Calhoun asked, "Kebron is noticing a big influx of energy output from the holodeck, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to save our skins," I shouted, "Now does what I say or we're doomed."

Calhoun did and immediately the idea worked, the ship was still being pulled in, but we were channeling energy to blow up the beam originator, then I activated part two of the plan and an EMP blast of a greater 4 went straight down to where it was activated, immediately we stopped going downwards and hit reverse and got out of there.

I immediately teleported, back to the bridge where Calhoun was trying to repair minor damages on other parts of the ship.

"So what exactly did you do?" asked a bewildered Calhoun who was still trying to figure out how the Excalicon could use that much energy to break away. "What did you do that was so powerful?"

"Simple," I said, "I installed a Bridge of Worlds program in your main holo-deck for a time when it might be needed, and I simply channeled the energy directed at the ship back down to Megatron along with an Electromagnetic Pulse so as to prove why he shouldn't want to tangle with us anymore."

"You used an EMP beam and you're still alive?" asked Zak who by this time was beginning to become afraid of me, "How exactly does one use an EMP beam without harming one's self?"

"Check your instruments," I responded coolly, "You'll find a little program that wasn't on their the day before; I installed it to fire from one of the Phaser Banks, its offline right now so phaser's are operational, but if I have to use the Omega Weapon again then you'll be down to only torpedoes."

"Good god," said Morgan, "Child, I hate to break it to you, but you are seem to be the type of child who would be on someone's hit list."

"That's why Meg's wants to kill me," I said, "He's already killed my parents, he's killed Calvin, and he's slowly killing Hobbes because of Mara's accidental killing of Calvin."

I strode off the bridge to go down to find Urd and see what could be done about Hobbes.

"Well…I never," said Morgan who looked murderously at Calhoun, "It's no wonder Megatron wants him dead, he has no manners."

"It's because of who John is, and who Moke was," said Kebron without looking up from Tactical, "Moke happened to host the spirit of Thor, and during the battle with the Being's the Old one pointed that out, now the 'Chosen One," as Q and other's call him happens to hold another half of Thor's spirit, and that's why during that battle with that creature Moke lost his half of Thor's power and gave it all to John who now is completely Thor, he transforms only in battle as long as he has reason to fight."

"Harrumph," said Morgan, but she was pleased that she wasn't wasting her time being a faulty computer program when she could better off be dead.

Things were not faring so well for Megatron and Artemis, the EMP blast had done more damage then I had suspected, the lab that Artemis had set up had been destroyed when the pulse hit the lab and now they were without plans to set up a new plan of attack.

"This sucks," said Artemis, "That 'Chosen One' is going to ruin us all and our plans for Multiversal ownage will no longer be possible."

Megatron was disheartened as well and for an entirely different reason, he had lost a whole force so far to pitiful humans who were no match for him, (Not counting Fowl at least who was up to his terms in brains, brawn and ability) but still having a single human jump them and then lead them to get slaughtered by human's in aerial vessels was totally sickening.

"That does it," said Megatron, "I am going to call in some help from a few who owe me."

"Megatron, who owes you that much?" asked Artemis fooling around with a organics injector that he had planned to use on the test subjects when he caught some stray robots, "Who do you know that would want to help you that much?"

"Why Tenchi Musaki and his friends from Multiverse continuum One X One Three," said Megatron activating the com screen.

"This is Megatron calling Tenchi, Ryoko, or whoever is getting this call," he called, "If any of you can here me please answer."

A few minutes went by while Artemis fooled around playing Solitaire for about three times before an answer came through.

"This is Washu the Mad Scientist," came a voice, "What do you need oh Monstrosity of Evil?"

"Washu, we've got a minor problem on Cybertron," said Megatron, "I am being opposed by Starfleet, X-Men, the Goddesses and someone called the "Chosen One," and I could sure use your groups help in defeating them."

"You'll get your wish Megatron," said Washu, "We're on our way."

A/N: So, this is how it's gonna end in Twenty (chapter twenty), more of my friends are gonna die and Tenchi and Co are gonna be behind it. Who'd of thought that Meg's would be that evil enough to corrupt the very fabric of Reality be bringing heroes from another who support him. How is it that heroes can be corrupted by evil and want to join evil… Especially Megatron?

You'll find out in Chapter Twenty my last chapter and you'll also learn more in Apocalypse Game: Trial before Death (Book two).


	24. Author's note 2

**Apocalypse Game**

Author's Note: I think that some of you out there aren't going to be very happy that I am putting the crew of Tenchi Muyo, Tokyo, and Universe into the Villains category. Well I put them there because it seems simpler to have them in a position where they can serve a greater purpose. Sides, considering that I've got Artemis Fowl in the Villain Category I figured why not the greatest soap opera around. This is of course Chapter Twenty and the last chapter of the First Series of Apocalypse Game, the next series Apocalypse Game: Trial before Fire is set right after this series, though I have no idea who's gonna be in it. I might pull other characters from other series like bringing in the Beast Warriors from Beast Machines, and possibly bringing in Garfield and Co from Garfield, I might bring in a couple of the Dragon Ball warriors, including Cell and Freeza on the good side. If your wondering at this point why Tiberius is on the good side its because all those Trek writers out there don't play fair and don't write any stories about his possible good side. So, that's why I have him as a good guy, although he doesn't survive this upcoming chapter, I have to kill certain characters off in order for me to bring in other characters. The bringing in of Mara as a good person is for a totally different reason, and I have to acknowledge Cven Mcquire who wrote Oh My Goddess: Trial by Tenderness a Fanfic that can be found at or at the Oh My Goddess Manga Gallery. In that he brings out part of Mara's good side, not that she really has one and I'm writing from a different point in which TBT has a different ending then the one he wrote, (Course I don't know how it ends and I am hoping for no legal legalities on his part if he happens to read my fanfic) and so that's the story with Mara. As for Belldandy getting killed off, that's because of the fact that she's the type who wouldn't of survived, I had to do it, and it is making my conscience guilty, so I don't know what I'll do about that. I did however think that making the two robots (Siegel and Banpei) into human young adults was a fabulous idea, strange as it may seem, something that is usually inanimate wants to live…. Hence the Pinocchio factor, Siegel from when she received activation wanted to be human and hence is getting it in a fanfic which won't have her survive (oops, didn't mean to say that,) and will have Banpei committing suicide because of her death, (Oh well, so I said that as well) I don't write to keep people alive, I write and I kill with prejudice, if the character is liked then they'll return as a ghost or somehow, as for other characters…I don't care if you hate me or not, I may or I may not bring the character back, depends on how mean I am feeling that day. Now probably many of you are wondering, why a non-character: (Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) is falling in love with a true-character (Urd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Well that's because I have an idea in mind that will come to fruition in either Chapter Twenty or somewhere along the line in Trial Before Fire. Besides Cven had her (Urd) fall in love with him, Cven's idea on writing and placing one's self in a self-insert fanfic is nothing new despite what one of my friends Rebecca Butler says that I am doing it for personal glory and I should be shot. I am just following the example of what Cven did and if you have a problem with that then don't read my fanfic, cause you're probably too high and mighty and whatnot. Other things that you might find odd: Skuld not being in this except as Dark Skuld; Uhm…things will play out so just read!!! Saber Hobbes is my idea, an idea I got from reading other people's fan fiction about Calvin and Hobbes. So leave me a review please, besides your reviews help shape Apocalypse Game: Trial before Fire.


	25. Chapter Twenty

**Apocalypse Game**

A/N: Last chapter of the First Series (yay!!!!!!!!!!!!) now I will finish this chapter and then give birth to Trial before Fire. So, leave me a review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am begging you.

**Chapter Twenty: The End of the Beginning of the End.**

I crept silently along the hallway leading to Megatron's throne room, I was alone. Most of the people had either died or gone back to the continuum, Urd was still alive though she was being held captive somewhere by Fowl. Tiberius was dead, Calhoun had met the same fate as well, the Excalicon was in ruins and I was the last hope hence the name "Chosen One." I had my sword at the ready, I silently made my way into his throne room to find him not there, suspecting a trap I pulled out a couple of Smoke Bombs and Flash Bombs and threw them in as I came in. I heard coughing and cursing, (believe me it was bad) and pulling out one of my guns, (I didn't look and I should of because it was a pounder) blasted the door in (literally!) and hit something cause I heard an "ooof, boy that hurt!" I jumped in to find Megatron in his casket thingy and I noticed Fowl lying on the ground under the door. Slicing up the door I put the blade to Fowl's throat and introduced myself.

"So," I said a bit disdainfully, "The great Artemis Fowl can't even stand up to a door let alone little old me."

"You got lucky punk," he muttered trying to sit up, but noticing my blade gave up on dat idea. "I just wasn't prepared."

"Well," I said, "You hurt my fiancé and so I am gonna hurt you!"

I swung the blade up to killing level and prepared to swing when a voice called out "Holodeck end Program, go to blank setting (original)."

"Awe come on Calhoun," I said, "I was just about to win!"

"Yeah and you'd of been dead in five nano-seconds flat," he said a bit haughtily, "Besides you weren't watching all the angles."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit grumpily, "I watched all the angles."

"No you didn't," said Calhoun holding a remote which activated a play back feature that monitored the trainer's ability, "You were being watched the whole time by him."

I looked up to see Meg's Diagnostic Drone hovering five feet above me with a rocket launcher pointed at me and I then realized that I hadn't covered all the angles.

"Point taken," I said, "Okay, so I guess training isn't an option we just have to go through this making it up and hoping we can win."

"Yeah," said Calhoun a bit annoyed, "Something like that."

"Captain Calhoun and Chosen One to the Bridge," came a voice, "We've got a problem and it's big."

"Right," I said, "let's go."

We teleported up to the bridge and saw that a giant Temporal Worm Hole had opened right near Megatron's Fortress of Doom (Hey, if can do it so can I) and a few figures appeared that seemed familiar.

"Crud," I said, "Computer magnify image to full screen."

The image resolution magnified to the fullest and it showed me the few people whom I never would have guessed joining Megatron in his quest for Multiversal Domination.

"Tenchi Masaki?" I quipped, "What the heck is that loser doing here with his people and why is he helping out Meg's, since he's one of the Good Guys?"

"Well," said Si Cwan rather preemptively, "No one can truly be considered a Good Guy unless they volunteer to help fight along side us and since we didn't send any emissaries to them, Meg's came to them since we took out his Aero-Drones."

"True," I stated, "But that was only a small force and I thought he wouldn't miss them."

"The Aero's were one of his better Vehicon creations," said Zak looking at tech specs, "At least they weren't so mindless as the other's, course being aerials you need brains."

I gave Kebron a rather glowering look and turned to Morgan and stuck my tongue out at her and then left the Bridge to go get drunk.

"Well that went well," muttered Burgy, "I thought he might go ballistic and do something drastic."

"He's just mad that his training session went bad," muttered Calhoun.

I headed as Calhoun had predicted down to the Lounge and got the server on duty to get me a big pint of something, then I sat there for half an hour not drinking anything and just stewing in my anger; half an hour later Siegel, Banpei, Mara, and Urd came in and sat down at the table next to me, Siegel finally came up and sat across from me and poured what was left of the Whiskey into her own glass and then started talking to me about something, I wasn't really listening until she mentioned something rather important.

"….You can't let your training get to you," she said, "You did your best, but remember that was a simulation and Sims are really quite different from the real thing."

"Yeah," said Banpei walking over as he signaled for another glass and a strong beer, "You're pushing yourself to hard, you seem to think that if none of us are guarded then we're automatically gonna get our keester's kicked."

"John," said Mara looking up from tech sheet of some kind, "I've been reviewing your diagnostic workout from all Five workouts, the first one was the best one by far and the reason was because…."

"It was because I was doing my best to have all of you protected," I said interrupting her a bit defensively, "I know, but there isn't any other way and I know cause I tried and all the sims end up with either me dead or you all dead and I ending up dead as soon as I enter the citadel."

"What if you didn't protect any of us?" said a new voice, "What if you just went in and left us to our own devices?"

I looked up to see Cable entering the conversation with a beer glass in tow and one for Banpei, he looked at me like I was acting like a child and I should be spanked, "You seem to care a lot about these people," he stated, "What if you let them try and defend themselves while you go in and take out Megatron?"

"I didn't try that," I said, "Because…."

He interrupted me saying, "…Because you thought that by doing that they'd die a more swifter death," he mused looking over Mara's shoulder, "Goldwood, training back at the mansion that's how we did it, we didn't protect each other and we got through the mission training with 90.5 completed, and that's rather good; you on the other hand the best you've gotten is 49.99 and that was your first one where you got to the Citadel doors and died cause of Biker Drone's ambushing you, if you had, had protection you'd of gotten through and reached the inner citadel at maybe 60, but the way you operate is childish and puny!"

I stood up at that moment and pulled out my sword, I was extremely angry for him telling me that and I was about to chop him down to size when Urd spoke up, "John….Nathan stop acting so childish," she scolded, "Try and understand each other a lot more and that might help you."

We both glared at each other, then I realized that maybe Urd was right and that the old man and I should work together in order for things to happen.

Just then a big "Kaboom" hit the ship and the ship started spiraling downwards.

"This is Captain Calhoun to all personnel," he bellowed, "Megatron has attacked the ship causing great damage, and everyone get to the escape pods and other assortment of craft and get the hell outa here!!"

We all rushed to the nearest escape pods, which for the section we were in were right by the entrance (Author's Prerogative and whatnot) and Mara, Urd, Siegel, and Banpei and I all crammed into one small escape pod, I then noticed that we were host to Morgan as she had been down here as well doing who knew what and had decided that she didn't need to die another day (So I use James Bond quotes…Bite me!!) We all headed for the biggest landing spot that we could find (Cybertropolis, but that's gonna be revealed in Trial by Fire.) and landed with a great bang.

Thus ends the First of Many Chronicles of Apocalypse Game, tune in next time for Apocalypse Game: Trial by Fire as our hero and fiancé join together with the Maximals and other nuanced and neurotic Characters.


End file.
